There's a First Time for Everything
by HaloOfTheSun
Summary: Basically what I think Wesker's and Chris' relationship should have been. Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't know know how long I'm going to make this. It just depends on how far it'll go. This is my first time writing fanfiction so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Resident Evil.

There's a First Time for Everything

The morning sun's rays flashed through the window on to a neatly organized desk. There at the desk sat a blonde man tediously filing paperwork, making sure everything is as it should be. "Hmm. That's odd." The blonde man shuffled through his desk looking for what it was that he couldn't seem to be able to locate. "I could have sworn I left it here." The man sat there contemplating as to the whereabouts of his lost property. Before he even had much time to think a young brunette man walked casually up to his desk. "Ah, Chris. Have you seen my-" "Your pencil? I have it. I Kind of needed it for a second." Chris shyly handed his pencil over to the blonde trying his hardest not to make eye contact. The blonde quickly took it from his hand and sat it were it belonged. "What did I say about taking my things Christopher?" Chris looked up to him with an apologetic look. "I know, I should have asked first. I figured that it's just a pencil so I didn't think it would be a big deal." The blonde stared back it him coolly without as much as a muscle movement. "Fine, just go for now. I don't feel like scolding you. " The man motioned for Chris to leave as he turned back to his paper work. "Uh… okay then. I understand Captain Wesker." Chris walked away slowly to the door but before he left he turned back for a moment for one last glimpse of his Captain.

Chris slowly walked down the police station hallway completely lost in thought. "I hate talking to Wesker. Every time he talks to me he acts like I'm a waste of his time. Hmph! Why should I even care? It doesn't matter what he thinks of me!" Chris scoffed to himself and continued his way through the police station, still thinking to himself. Even though he acted like he didn't care what Wesker thought, he knew that wasn't true. At every chance he could he always tried to impress him but to no avail. To Chris it seemed like he would never be worthy in Wesker's eyes, and for some reason that thought struck him deep. Chris shook off the thought and decided to not think about it the rest of the day and continued onto his daily work regiment.

"That Chris." Wesker mumbled to himself as he filed his finished paper work. "I hate having to act like the bad guy, but Chris has the knack for getting on my bad side. He acts like a child who wants attention."Wesker smirked at the conversation he was having with himself. It wasn't like him to dwell on matters such as this, but there is always first time for everything. Wesker sat down at his desk wondering if he should apologize for what he did earlier. He'd been hard on Chris lately and he had over reacted over such a petty matter like a pencil. He just shook the thought from his head instead. They were co-workers, not friends. There was a time and a place for everything and work was not it. Wesker chuckled lightly to himself. Who knew he'd ever sit and worry about what Chris thought of him?

Today had been another semi-stressful day at the R.P.D. Station for Chris. First of all he had to deal with Wesker first thing in the morning, and then he somewhat strained his wrist training before lunch. At least he didn't have to deal with a high stress situation like the armed robbery hostage situation last week. Being half conscious from his train of thought, Chris didn't realized Jill had been trying to speak with for the past five minutes. "Hello? Anyone there? Yoo hoo!" Snapping out of his dazed Chris gave her a half smile trying to make up for his lack of communication. "Finally! I've been trying to get your attention!" Chris blushed shyly not know what to say. "Uh…sorry Jill. I was just…thinking. " "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You seem out of it today. Is something wrong?" Jill stared intently at Chris waiting for a reply. Chris stared around for a moment waiting for an excuse to pop up into brain but nothing came. He broke down and decided that he might as well tell her the truth. She was his best friend after all. "Okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. Okay? " Jill's eyes light up with excitement and she immediately nodded with approval. "Okay…well lately…I've been feeling kind of bummed out. Mostly because of well…I feel like Captain Wesker doesn't really appreciate me or is even proud of anything I accomplish. I feel like he doesn't even care." Chris looked at Jill with a forlorn expression. Jill put her hand on Chris's shoulder hoping it would comfort her friend. "Chris, Wesker does appreciate you and your hard work. He just doesn't directly express it to you." Jill paused for a moment, but seeing how Chris had anticipation in his eyes hoping she would tell him something he wanted to hear, she continued. "I probably shouldn't tell you this but…since it's probably helpful for you to know I'll tell you. The other night I stayed late to finish up some leftover work. I walked past Captain Wesker's office and I noticed he was still there. I know I shouldn't have but I peered in anyways. He was talking to himself about the performance reviews of the S.T.A.R.S. members and he was saying that out of all the members he thought you were his finest. He also said that if he left he'd leave S.T.A.R.S. in your hands." Chris stared at Jill for a moment, he felt legitimately shocked. Why would Wesker say anything like that? He would never say such a thing. Jill must be lying to make him feel better. His expression changed from that of a surprised one to an aggravated one. "Oh really? And I suppose he also said that his true identity is Colonel Sanders and that he's going to bring forth an army fried chicken zombies and take over the whole world." "Chris I'm being serious! You don't have to act like this!" Chris just ignored her last comment and walked off waving to her good bye and heading to gather his things and leave for the night. "God, I swear sometimes Chris is so stubborn. Let's just hope nothing bad happens. "

Wesker Gathered up the last of his things and was ready to go. He just wanted to go home and relax. Wesker turned off the light to his office and as soon as he turned around he smacked right into someone else. The other person was completely knocked down while Wesker stumbled, nearly falling himself. "Oh! Are you quite alright?" Wesker reached out his hand noticing it was Chris. Instead of accepting his gesture Chris just glared back at him, getting up himself. Chris started walking past his captain but before he could Wesker grabbed a hold over his wrist. "What's your problem Chris?" Chris continued to glare at him and instead wretched his hand away. "Look if it's about earlier then-" "This isn't just about earlier! It's about all the other times as well! You always look down on me and never appreciate anything I do! You're a cold and emotionless person and you never care about anyone but yourself! I don't know why I ever looked up to you! " As soon as he said that his heart sank. What had he done? Wesker was surely going to be pissed beyond all recognition. Instead he saw something he thought he'd never see, he saw is captain become sad. "Is that… really what you think off me Chris?" Wesker stared at the ground for a moment and started to walk off, not waiting for a reply. "Wesker wait! I didn't mean it!" "Then why did you say it? Just leave me alone. I don't feel like talking to you right now." Wesker stormed leaving Chris by himself and his jumbled emotions.

Jill had just put her jacket on and was headed for the parking lot when she caught something from the corner of her eye. It was Captain Wesker. Before she could say hi he moved past her without even as much as an acknowledgement. She stared at him for a moment before coming to a realization. "What the hell did Chris do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Resident Evil

"Why do I feel like today is going to be really awkward?" Chris sat down at his messy desk sighing with displeasure. He should have never blown up at Wesker, even if he was angry at him. He was just praying Wesker wouldn't fire him. He wished he had held his tongue but there was just something about Wesker that brought out his emotions. He regretted the whole thing. Strangely though what he regretted most was the look Wesker had given him. He had no idea until now that Wesker could show any emotion at all. He figured that either his facial muscles were broken or that he had been born without emotions in the first place. Chris sighed again and decided to rest his head on his desk in an effort to rest his aching head. "Chris." Aww crap! Chris slowly pulled his head up to see his Captain staring down at him with a folder in his hands. "I want this done before lunch." Without another work said Wesker left the folder on his desk and walked off. "Wait Captain Wesker! Can I speak with you?" Wesker stopped for a moment, slightly cocking his head over to Chris. "Sure." Chris paused for a minute, not knowing Wesker would actually answer back. "Really?" "No." Wesker turned back and continued back to his office. Chris gave a big sigh and slammed his head back on his desk.

Through the rest of the day Chris sat at his desk, endlessly working on the work Wesker had given him as his assumed punishment. He had put him on probation for the day, not allowing him to work on his normal police duties and instead do paperwork. Well this is a better alternative to be being fired, Chris thought to himself. Just a few more minutes and he'd been free from Wesker's grasp. All he had to do was file the work away and he'd be good. He actually kind of felt proud because throughout the entire day he had done almost a week's worth of paperwork and only had to stay after for an hour to finish his work. As soon he finished that thought he had finished his work and was ready to go. He ran over to his captain's office only to find it empty and dark. "Wesker must have left. Oh well." Chris left his work on his captain's desk and left the building in a flash, happy to finally go home. "Damn its cold outside! I guess I should have brought a jacket this morning." Chris was regretting his pore choice in attire when a strong gust of wind blew right through him, chilling him to the bone. This worst part of all this was that Chris had walked to work today because his car was in the shop for repairs. Stupid garage door, I hate you. Before Chris had any more time to indulge himself in thought a gloved hand crept onto his shoulder. Chris jumped by surprise from the touch of another and quickly turned to face whatever it was behind him. "Ah! Wesker! I-I thought you had already left. You really scared me there for a second." "My apologies Chris. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just seeing if you were okay. You were just staring off into space for a moment there." The two of them stood there for a moment in silence not knowing if someone should speak or not. "Well…uh…I should probably start walking home soooo…" Wesker stared at Chris for a moment, flabbergasted. "In this weather? That doesn't seem like the best choice in this situation. " Wesker crossed his arms in an upset mother sort of way waiting for a reply. Though for Chris this moment was priceless. To see Wesker actually getting worried over someone else, let alone him, was too weird to be true. "If you're just going to stand there and gawk at me then let me choose for you. Why don't I give you a ride home? We live in the same direction so it won't be much of a hassle. So do you want to come or not?" Chris stood there thinking for a moment for the consequences of getting into the same vehicle as his boss for a prolonged period of time. This situation had awkward written all over it, but he knew he had no other choice so he accepted his offer.

So far the drive was silent and extremely awkward for both of them. Neither knew what to say in this sort of situation so both of them preoccupied themselves with something else in order to escape conversation Wesker concentrated on driving, while Chris stared at the interior of his boss' car. Wow his car is clean. I bet his house is the same way as well. Maybe Wesker has OCD or something? That would explain a lot. "Chris?" "Huh? What?" Startled out of his train of thought Chris fumbled for the correct words to come out. "Where do you live?" "Oh, uh. The next exit and then make a left. I'll show you which house it is when we get there." Without another word between the two they arrived at Chris' house. "So, uh thanks for driving me Wesker." Chris quickly got out of the car walked to his front door. "Dammit! I forgot all about it!" Chris sat down and quickly grabbed his cellular phone out of his pocket and dialed his sister's phone. Today just keeps getting worse.

"Hmm? I wonder what's wrong with Chris. I guess I'd better go see. After all it is my duty to see to my subordinate's well-being. " Wesker then quickly left his car and walked over to Chris. "Is there a problem Chris?" "Huh? Oh, uh kinda. I left my house key on my desk. I called my sister to come over because she has a copy of my house key. The only problem is she said she won't be here for twenty minutes." Wesker put his hand on his chin thinking of a possible course of action. "It's okay. I'll just wait. I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, don't worry about me. I am a S.T.A.R.S. member after all." Wesker chuckled ever so softly and sat down next to his subordinate. "I'll wait with you then." "U-Uh, are you sure?" "Don't fuss. You'll live." Chris turned away not wishing to really converse with his captain. It was awkward enough; he didn't want to make it any worse by talking. They sat there without out a word staring out into the chilly night sky. Wesker turned to Chris noticing him shivering like a leaf. Chris suddenly felt something slide over his shoulders warming his body with its touch. He looked up to see Wesker had slid his coat over him to keep him warm. "W-Wesker, wha-" "You looked cold. I was sick of seeing you suffer from the cold's chilling grasp. Nothing more." Chris looked down at his feet with a slight blush on his face. He was at a loss for words. Wesker had never been this nice to him before. "L-Look, Wesker if it's worth anything I'd like to say I'm sorry. I feel terrible about what I did the other day and… I just wanted to tell you that I didn't really mean all that. I was just frustrated and I said things I shouldn't have." Both of them sat there for a moment in the night's silence until Wesker broke the peace. "I accept your apology, but don't think I'm accepting it just because I'm taking pity. I understand you Chris. I've felt the same as you. You only ever think highly of someone but they don't act like they see you in the same light." "Wha-" Before Chris could finish an car pulled into the drive way and Chris' sister Claire popped out of the car and made her way over to her sibling as quick as she could. Both men promptly stood up to greet her. "Chris! Thank god you got back okay! Why didn't you come get a ride home from me?" "Uh well…" But before her brother finished talking his sister embraced him intensely. "I haven't seen in forever either!" She turned to see the other man patiently waiting there to be greeted. "Oh! Sorry Mr. Wesker! It's very nice to meet you. Chris has told me all about you." "Oh has he?" Wesker wore a slight smirk on his face as he shook her hand. "What has he told you?" "Uh, Claire why don't you hurry inside and I'll follow you in a second kay?" "Okay? Well see you Mr. Wesker." Claire looked back at the two men and slowly closed the door, wondering why he wanted her to go so bad. Her brother sure was weird sometimes. "Well I'd better getting Chris. I'll see you tomorrow." Wesker left not waiting for a reply like always and made his way back to his car. "Wait Wesker! Don't you you're your jacket back?" "No its quite alright Chris. Keep it for tonight. Just remember to bring it back tomorrow." And with that he was gone. "Chris! Are you going to come inside or what?" Chris turned to face his sister and then back at the road. "Yeah." Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a warm and sunny morning as Jill walked into the S.T.A.R.S. office with a smile on her face. She felt today was going to be a good day. As soon as she was about to sit down her co-worker Chris walked in and sat down next to her. She turned to greet her friend when she noticed a strange jacket lying on his desk. Then it hit her. That was Captain Wesker's jacket! What was Chris doing with it? There was only one explanation. Oh my God! "Chris did you and Wesker have some late night office 'fun'?" Jill started to giggle because of the strange images flowing through her head. "What? Wait, you don't mean? Eww! No!" "I was just kidding! You don't have to get all worked up!" Jill looked at Chris with a sly look on her face. "So what did you two do last night then?" "W-Well I finished up my work and I went home. Nothing else!" Chris looked away with a slight blush. As if I'd tell her about all that, it's too embarrassing. Jill stared at him for a moment before an idea flashed in her mind. "Oh. My. God! You totally did!" Chris turned his attention to his friend wondering what she could be talking about now. "What are you talking about?" "Did you and Wesker do some…_overtime_ last night?" "Uh, what do you mean?" Jill turned around before she leaned in and lowered her voice. "Did you… you know? Get it on?" As soon as she said that Chris immediately backed away with his mouth a gape with an intense bright red blush over his cheeks. "What the hell Jill?" Jill just started laughing until tears shed from her cheeks and she fell off her chair. "Oh my God! You guys totally did!" Barry walked over to see what the commotion was all about. He stared at Jill laughing on the floor and Chris trying to hide his embarrassment by hiding his face behind his hands. "Uh? Do I want to know? Or should I just walk away?" Jill tried to catcher her breath and stop laughing but she simply didn't have the will power. The look on Chris' face was just too hilarious to pass up. Regaining her composure she tried to explain the conversation to Barry but Chris wouldn't allow it. He put his hand over her mouth to quiet the girl but just used her best defense to stop it. "Eww! Did you just lick my hand? That's sick Jill!" "It's the best form of defense in a hostage situation!" Jill beamed at her great knowledge in self-defense. "Well that's not what I learned." Jill then quickly turned her attention back to her friend Barry. "Oh Barry by the way! I forgot to tell you!" "Tell me what?" Jill looked around the room and then turned back to Barry. "Chris and Wesker are totally having butt-sex!" Chris' blush immediately reddened brighter than before and the look of shock was priceless. "Wesker and I are not having sex!" "Ahem, excuse me Chris." The three of them immediately whirled around to find Wesker standing right behind them with a very slight blush on his face. "Do you…have my jacket?" Wesker held out his hand waiting for the other to give him his belongings. "O-Oh sorry! I meant to give it back to you earlier but I got side tracked." Chris handed Wesker his coat and his boss quickly adjusted his glasses and made his way back to his office. Chris sighed and turned around to see both of them cracking up. He sat down and laid his head down in a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Well that was rather…disturbing." Wesker sat down at his desk not knowing what to think. Why would Chris say such a thing? Talking about him and Chris having…_relations_. That was highly inappropriate thing to talk about in a public work place. Specially talking about it so loudly. They must have been joking with him or something, Chris did look thoroughly embarrassed. I've never seen him so flustered before. It was almost…enjoyable. Wait! That's not something I should be thinking about now. Wesker adjusted his glasses even though they were clearly fine. He just didn't know how to deal with foreign emotions. Wesker got up and opened his office door ever so slightly. He peered through just enough as to see his subordinates Chris and Jill. It seemed Jill was still poking fun at Chris, and Chris was just sitting there trying to hide his still flustered appearance. Suddenly Chris turned and looked in Wesker's direction, directly making eye contact before Wesker quickly shut the door in surprise. Wesker immediately flew back to his desk to hide. "That…was weird." Wesker sighed and went back to work hoping it would take whatever it was off his mind.

"Uhhhh…what was that?" Chris sat there still gazing at his Captain's door wondering if he really did see that. "That…was really creepy." Jill just stared at her friend hoping he would explain. "What was creepy?" Chris looked at her and looked back at the office. "Wesker just peered out of his office and I think he was looking at me." A big grin grew across Jill's giving her a fiendish look. "I think Wesker 'wants' you in his office right now." "Dammit Jill! Me and don't have a 'thing'! We just work together, that's all!" "You're defensiveness suggests otherwise." Chris just blushed and turned away. Jill was so childish when it came to things like this. I shouldn't have said anything. "Oh come on! Don't pout! You know I'm just teasing you. I know you guys don't have a thing. Don't take things so seriously silly!" Jill giggled and turned back to her work. Maybe I should say something? I'm pretty sure he heard what we were saying and he might have misperceived it. This could be bad if he didn't clear the air soon. Chris breathed in deeply and got up and headed towards his boss' office. This might get weird.

Wesker turned to his door, hearing soft rapping that was almost too quiet to be detected. Wesker soon realized who it was and beckoned his subordinate in. Chris shyly peered his head through with Wesker staring right at him. "Um, is it okay if I can speak with you?" "Yes it is. You may come in and speak with me." Chris cautiously walked in and closed the door silently, hoping no one would notice he was in there. Wesker waved his hand in front of his desk, signaling him to sit down. Chris awkwardly sat down feeling nervous from not knowing how this conversation might go. "What is it you wanted to speak with me about Chris?" Chris just sat there for a moment contemplating whether or not this was a good decision. "Well?" Wesker stared back at him with irritation, awaiting an answer. Chris took a deep breath and started. "Well…about earlier. Jill was just joking around. We weren't trying to imply that you were…uh. How do I put this? We weren't trying to say you were homosexual, not that it's bad or anything! If you are it's totally cool too! I mean, I don't think anything is wrong with it or anything. It's totally fine if you are, because it doesn't make me uncomfortable or anything." "Chris." Wesker's sudden stern statement brought Chris out of his rambling and brought his attention back to his captain. "I understand what your trying to say. You don't want me to take it the wrong way because you were joking around for the sake of joking around and not trying to make fun of. Correct?" "Um, yes." Wesker leaned back into his chair and folded his arms, staring at Chris the whole time. "So why were you joking around in the first place? You know you should have been working but I'll excuse it if you give me a legitimate answer." "Well…it's um…well it's about the jacket." A quizzical look appeared on Wesker's face when heard his reply. "The jacket?" "Yes." Wesker tried to think of any reason for any sort of joke about it but could not find an answer. "What does that have to do with anything?" Wesker questioned, irritation clearly in his voice. "You don't know? Well I guess I'll have to explain." Chris sighed and breathed in deeply. "Well it's like when people are couples and sometimes one with give the other a jacket or coat in sign of affection or caring." Wesker sat there for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait. You mean that the jokes were implying we were…together?" A blush quick ran across Chris' face showing hid embarrassment towards the subject. "Oh. Well I guess that makes sense now." Both of them sat there in awkward silence, neither not really wanting to further discuss. Chris was about to get up and excuse himself before something strange happened. Wesker started chuckling. Chris sat there shocked staring at his captain. "Don't we make just the perfect couple?" said Wesker with a smirk on his face with his words drenched in sarcasm. A smile snuck up on Chris' face and he himself started to laugh. They sat there for a moment laughing with each other as if everything around them was non-existent except them and this moment of humor.

Jill turned her head towards her captain's office hearing a noise she thought she'd never hear from there. She sat there completely confused until the laughter stopped and Chris popped out of the office. He was smiling as he walked over and sat at his desk next to her. He continued to smile as he did his work, completely unfazed be Jill intense gaze. "Uh…Chris?" spoke Jill sounding slightly concerned as she poked him in the shoulder to get his attention. His smile quickly left his face and he seemingly snapped back to reality as he turned to face his friend. "What just happened in there?" Chris looked at her for moment not realizing what she was asking. "Oh! You mean in Wesker's office? Well we just talked and we just kinda ended up lauging at Wesker's joke." "Oh. You were just joking around while talking." She face back to her desk before quickly realizing something. "Wait! Wesker made a joke?" Jill said shocked. "Yeah I guess he did." "I didn't think he ever joke around with anyone ever!" exclaimed Jill, still in astonishment. "Well I guess there's a first time for everything." Replied Chris with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN_: Sorry I haven't update for quite some time. Let's just say finals are **EVIL**. Anyways! I hope you like my new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Resident Evil.

"_It's cold outside." Chris stood on the white blanketed sidewalk as soft white snowflakes fell_ around him. Chris was out on his day off after a whole week's worth of work. He had gotten bored staying inside and decided to go for a walk. He was starting to regret leaving without gloves in the middle of a chilly November afternoon. Chris tucked his hands into his dark green winter pea coat hoping it would help salvage what was left of his frozen fingers. Chris sighed and sat down on the bench after he brushed off all the snow covering it. It had been several weeks since him and Wesker started actually talking to each other. It wasn't really much but the occasional smile and hello were nice. I hope one day that Wesker and I can maybe be friends. It would be pretty cool to be friends with your boss so that maybe he won't be such a hard-ass all the time. With that thought Chris decided drinking something warm might be a good idea so he got up and headed towards a warmer location.

Chris soon spotted a warm looking coffee shop on the corner of the street. He adjusted his soft auburn scarf and headed on over. When he got to the front door he realized everyone apparently had the same idea as him and decided to conjugate inside the building. Chris sighed in defeat and decided he just go back home. Right before he was about to leave he heard a familiar voice call his name. It was Wesker. He was inside the coffee shop and was signaling him to come in and join him. Happily taking the chance to warm up his freezing body, he readily joined his boss inside.

Both men sat down at the circular table, Chris sighing in relief at the warmth entering his chilled body. "So Chris, fancy meeting you here. " Wesker showed a smirk before taking a sip from his coffee. "Uh yeah. I was just out for a stroll. I never imagined meeting you here." Chris snuggled into himself trying to retain his body heat. "Hmm? You sound disappointed. I'm sure it's because hanging out with your boss isn't the 'cool' thing to do." Wesker smirked and ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back. "O-Oh no, that's not what I meant. It's just that I didn't expect to find you here and it just-" "Weird?" Chris nodded back in agreement. "Well, I'm sorry to inconvenience you Chris. You can leave if you wish." Chris felt a tinge of gilt build up in his stomach at his captain's words. He did want to leave but he didn't want him to feel hurt by it. "Wesker…that's…not what I meant. I'm staying here because I want to, not because I have to." A small smile worked its way onto his captain's face, making him light up. Chris smiled back while continuing to warm his hands by blowing on them. This place was warmer but certainly far from cozy. "Hmm? Are your hands cold? You always seem to be underdressed." Before Chris could protest Wesker grabbed his hands and laid them against his warm coffee with his hands still on top of Chris'. "Better?" A small blush snuck upon his face from Wesker's bluntness. "U-Uh yeah. Thanks." Chris stumbled on his words, not knowing what to say in this situation. They sat there for quite a while talking about various things all while not moving their hands from each other's. Unexpectedly Chris' phone started to ring, filling his ears with the annoying sound of the ringtone. He hesitated before reluctantly removing his hands away and answering his phone. "Hello? Oh hey! Uh huh. Okay I will, bye." Chris put away his phone and turned his attention back to Wesker. "I'm assuming you have to leave?" "Yeah…sorry. My sis wants me to pick her up soon." Wesker looking somewhat disappointed, took one last drink of his coffee and threw it away. "Well it was a pleasure talking to you Chris. Hope we can do it again some time." Chris smiled and got up along with Wesker. Both of them went their separate ways after saying their goodbyes.

After picking his sister off and dropping her off at home, he finally got back to his own house. He plopped down on his bed, feeling tired from the warmness of his house. Today was kind of fun. I got to actually talk to Wesker instead of being annoyed by his constant pestering about my performance. He was actually pretty cool if you get to know him. They had a surprising amount of things in common, which was kind of funny. He always thought that Wesker was the most boring and dull person he knew, but in actuality he was pretty interesting outside of work. Maybe he and Wesker could actually get along. With that thought Chris was fast asleep, falling into slumber's tender grasp.

The following day Wesker casually walked to his office hoping today wouldn't be too dull. Before he could make it to his office he caught sight of something in the corner of his vision. It was Chris talking to Joseph. Wesker started towards Chris until a thought stopped him in his tracks. Wait. This is not a good idea. Their relationship was strictly professional, but after work maybe a bit more casual. Striding up to Chris in the middle of work was a big no-no. Wesker reluctantly started to turn away until he saw Chris notice him. For the first time he saw him smile and wave to him, wanting him to come over. When Wesker stood there looking like a statue, Chris decided it was best to walk over instead. For a moment Wesker panicked, acting like a deer in the head lights. Then an idea swiftly popped into his mind. He wrenched his phone from his pocket as fast as humanly possible and pretended to answer it. He put his hand out in from of him, signaling him to stop in front of him. "Sorry Chris but I have to take this." Chris' eager expression promptly was wiped from his face and was instead replaced by one of disappointment. "Oh…okay then. I'll leave you alone." Wesker hastily turned away trying to hide his shame of hurting his new acquaintance. It was for the best, wasn't it?

Chris gloomily sat at his desk as if a black cloud had swallowed his very being and spit out what was left of him. His dark cloud's presence was soon noticed by none other than his friend Jill. She was soon all over the scene and was ready to interrogate. "Chris, was the matter?" Jill used her sweetest voice but no coherent response was returned. Instead all she got was random mumbles too soft to understand. She soon gave up and retreated to hopefully probe some info out of others. She tried may other S.T.A.R.S. members but to no avail. Then she spotted Joseph. Chris often talked to Joseph in the mornings, so she hoped he had some info she so desperately needed. "So afterwards she said to me-" "_**Joseph. Tell me the truth or I'll eat your soul!**_" A hand was clasped onto his shoulder sending him flying back in fear. "Oh! It's you Jill! You scared the shit out of me!" Jill just stared back at him with almost a primal look on her face. Jill obviously wanted something out of him, and knowing her she'll get it. "Can you please tell me what's wrong with Chris? Did he say anything in the morning to you or something? Anything that would signal as to why he seems upset? Anything at all?" Joseph stood there thinking to himself for a moment until it occurred to him. "Well he didn't say anything but he seemed pretty upset after Captain Wesker rejected his greeting by answering his phone instead. Maybe that's it?" Joseph shrugged his shoulders showing he didn't really know anything other than that. Jill immediately became aggravated and stormed her way over to Chris. Chris was still in his moody little cloud pouting at his desk. He was immediately knocked back into reality when a hand hit him hard in the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell?" He turned around to see Jill standing behind him looking infuriated. "That's what this is all about! You're upset because Wesker didn't say hi to you?" Jill put her hands on her hips awaiting a legitimate answer. Chris didn't want to feel the sting of the all mighty Jill Valentine again so he confessed. "Okay, okay. So I guess I was a little over dramatic it just hurt my feelings is all." After hearing Chris' justification she started to feel a little guilty. She knew how Chris somewhat admired Wesker and now that they've become slightly closer he felt hurt at Wesker's indifference to Chris' advances for friendship. She put her hand on his shoulder like she always did to comfort him. "Look Chris, it's okay. It's not like he said I hate you or anything. Maybe it was just a _really_ important call or something. You shouldn't get so upset so easily. Maybe you should try to strike up some conversation with him during lunch or something. Maybe when there's more free time then maybe he'll be more willing to talk." Chris put his hand on hers and looked up to her with a slight smile on his face. "Thanks Jill. You always know what to say." Jill smiled happily back at her friend at his compliment. "What are best friends for?" She made her way back to her desk and both of them continued their work in relative peace.

Wesker cracked his door open ever so slightly to peer outside to make sure Chris was nowhere in sight. He stealthily made his way out of his office hoping he would go undetected. All seemed to go well until he was suddenly greeted from behind by none other than Chris. Wesker immediately cringed at the sudden presence of someone who had caught him from behind. Dammit! I thought I was in the clear! Wesker whirled around to see Chris scratching the back of head nervously. "Oh. Hello there Chris." Wesker was hoping he would just go away but he stayed there wanting to spar up a chat. This was not a good situation. "So uh…how's it going?" said Chris trying to spark the fires of conversation. Uhhhhh, fine. Um look…I have to go…eat…food and do other things relating to S.T.A.R.S. stuff." Wesker awkwardly tried to inch away but Chris kept in tail. He just wished that he'd just go away but he kept following him. What in the hell did this overgrown child want? "So uh, anything knew lately?" Wesker immediately just stopped in front of him, causing Chris to almost stumble over himself. Wesker sighed to himself and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Look Chris, I know you want us to be friends and all but that's just not going to happen. This is a work area not a social gathering. I'm your boss and you're my subordinate and it needs to stay that way. Though I do enjoy the occasional conversation with you, that's something that should only be done after work. Under stood?" Chris only nodded and looked down at his feet as Wesker walked away to get his lunch. Even though Wesker felt like a complete dick afterwards, that was what was needed to be done. He just hoped Chris wouldn't hate him because of it. Chris understood the situation right?

AN: I don't know what I think about this chapter. I feel a little worried it turned out…_strange_. Yes, let's put it that way. Anyway R&R! It's always nice to see what people think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Resident Evil

Chris just stood there in the hall way gazing at the floor not knowing what to do or say. All he felt was a tinge of pain in the pit of his stomach. Chris clenched his fists and bit his lip in frustration. He felt as if he was either about to scream bloody murder or bawl his eyes out. Chris was usually pretty tough about everything but when it came to friendship he wasn't too good at taking rejection. Fine! If Wesker doesn't want anything to do with me then neither do I! He stormed back over to his desk, hell-bent on never being friends with Wesker as long as he lived.

"Was that really the right thing to do?" Wesker exhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. I admit I would like to be friends with Chris but having friends is unneeded right? Wesker had never needed anybody before and he wouldn't need anyone now. Wesker started to feel a strange feeling in the bottom of his gut. What's this strange feeling? Is it… guilt? He swiftly got out of his desk and strode over to his door. He peered through his door only a crack so he could see Chris. Chris looked pretty steamed and didn't look like he took the news well. The feeling in his stomach grew making him instantly shut the door and look away. Okay maybe he was wrong. Maybe friendship between them could exist. Though I doubt Chris would even stop for a moment to even listen to what he had to say. Well he did disserve it for being so harsh on him. Wesker slammed his fist down in frustration not knowing what to think or do. Was it right to push _him _away? Or was it right to accept Chris' want to be friends with him. He stood there thinking about his predicament until he realized something. Maybe he had been alone for so long that maybe he was afraid to be close to anyone. He just justified his lack of a need for a closer relationship that having one would make him weak. He took in a deep breath and looked back at the door. Maybe he did need Chris; even if he didn't want to admit it yet. He had to make things right between them. It was all he had.

Chris sat at his desk, still steamed from earlier. Wesker was so damn confusing all the time! First he acts super kind and friendly towards him and then suddenly didn't want to talk to him at all! God he's such an ass! Chris was furiously writing in his diary when a shadow appeared over the light on his desk. He turned to look to see that it was his Captain. "Yes Captain Wesker? Is there something you need?" Chris spoke in a calm and polite tone, acting as if he wasn't angry in the least bit. "Well look… I just would like to speak to you about what I said earlier-" "Oh I understand Wesker. I started thinking about it and I agree with you. It's best if we keep it professional." Chris just gave his Captain a polite smile waiting for a response. "Oh. I guess that… is… true. I'll leave you alone then." Wesker's tone actually sounded quite melancholy as he strode away. Chris felt a tinge of guilt at the sight but soon retaliated. Wesker disserved it.

Oh my freaking god! Jill sat underneath her desk watching her captain and her co-worker as she peered over the top of the desk. That was better than daytime television! Although it also wasn't a good thing either. She needed to help in some way but had no idea how. She crawled out of her hiding spot and made her way back onto her chair. How am I going to make them befriend each other? Then before she knew it she had a plan. Okay, this is a mission going to require some serious police skills and a whole lot of Kung Fu.

At the end of the day some of the Alpha team S.T.A.R.S. members were packing up and were ready to leave for the weekend. Chris was getting ready when Jill sudden appeared next to him. "Hey Chris! Would you please stay and train with me today? I really would really appreciate it." Jill acted as sweetly as possible to bring in her prey. Chris could never turn her down when she asked him so sweetly. "Oh okay, I will. But only because your my friend." Jill smiled joyfully and hugged her friend. "Okay, meet me in the training area!" Both of them went their separate ways but Jill had other plans. She sneakily made her way to her Captain's office completely undetected. She knocked on the door and he beckoned her in. "Yes Ms. Valentine? Is there something you needed?" Okay this was going to be tuff. "Well I was wondering if… maybe you'd come train with me? I know it's a strange thing to ask you but I would greatly appreciate it if you'd help me. You are the best in the team after all." Wesker sat at his desk completely unfazed from her request. "Well I suppose… but only for a couple of minutes and nothing more." Jill beamed at her victory; a few minutes are all she needed.

Chris stood in the training room ready for training with Jill. He heard incoming footsteps and he immediately whirled around. "Oh hey -! Oh, it's you." Chris glared at his captain and turned away. "Is that anyway to treat your captain? Very disrespectful Christopher." Wesker glared back at him, expecting an apology. They both glared at each other trying to challenge each other. "Well this _is_ a training room. Why don't we just 'train' a bit then shall we?" Wesker shot Chris a challenging look. "Fine then! Let's see who's truly better!"

Jill was running to meet them, hoping they hadn't already met each other. Otherwise her plan might not work. As soon as she arrived she found out her plan was a complete disaster. Chris and  
>Wesker were full on fighting each other and looked like they really wanted to hurt one another. "Is that all you've got Chris? You're even weaker than I imagined!" "Shut your mouth you selfish bastard!" Chris and Wesker were both completely beaten up and were exhausted. With one final swing they both hit each other in the face at the same time, knocking each other down. "Oh my God! Chris! Wesker!" Jill ran over to both Chris and Wesker's limp bodies. Okay stay calm Jill. I'll just call the hospital and hope they'll be okay. With that call they were both swept away by the medical personnel and taken to the E.R. immediately.<p>

Several days later both Chris and Wesker were mostly healed and they were back to work. However, neither of them even acknowledged each other's existence. They went to great lengths to not communication what so ever. The S.T.A.R.S. office felt completely off since that incident. Chris seemed to always be in an indifferent mood and Wesker on the other hand was just plain irritated all the time. Jill however felt entirely guilty. She tried to mend their relationship but ended up making it ten times worse. She wanted to try and make amends but feared causing any more problems so she stayed out of the whole affair. Jill sighed as she laid her head on her desk, trying to formulate any possible plans to help. However she could not find any. "Here you go Jill." Jill turned to the monotone voice behind her. Chris was handing her some coffee she had asked for earlier. She smiled slightly and took it from him. Chris slowly made his way back to his desk and went back to work. She had to fix this, it was her fault and she had to make it right.

Everyone during lunch was moving around the office conversing with each other. Everyone except for Chris and Wesker. They were siting completely across the room from each other, trying to avoid one another at all costs. "Hey Chris. Why don't you come eat with me and Barry somewhere?" Chris just continued working at his desk completely ignoring her request. Jill huffed and walked away not wanting to deal with Chris' moodiness. Chris' stomach started to grumble wanting sustenance badly. He decided he'd better get his food from the fridge. He walked into the employee food lounge and he instinctively closed the door behind him. He saw someone was inside the fridge already and he soon realized that it was Wesker. Chris immediately turned around and tried to leave but the door wouldn't budge. He soon quickly realized his mistake. The food lounge door locks itself when the door closes. That's why the doorway is always open. Terror soon swept his body from the realization that he was stuck in hear with Wesker until Alpha team came back from lunch. He immediately tried to break out the door, hoping to rip it off the hinges. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! Chris mentally yelled at himself for his stupidity. "Chris what in the hell are you doing?" Chris whirled around to see his captain looking incredibly irritated. Then again, he _always_ looked that way when he talked to Chris. "Let me guess. You closed the door and now we're locked in. You're the smartest person I know Chris." Chris felt his body heat up in anger at his captain's sarcastic words, but then he started to feel tears well up in the side of his eyes as well. Wesker was such a selfish asshole! He always made him fell like shit all the time. He hated him and wanted to be as far away from him as humanly possible. He was on the brink of transferring to a different S.T.A.R.S. unit just because of him. Wesker's face started to look somewhat worried and guilty. Wesker reached out his hand to touch Chris but he smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me you egotistical bastard!" "Chris look, you don't have to overreact. I was just…I just…" Wesker stopped not knowing how to form his words. "You were what? Just _joking_?" Chris just stood there glaring at Wesker with his face red with anger and pain. "You never think of anyone except yourself! You never think about what others feel or think! You're a self-centered egotistical asshole and no one will ever care about you! I just wanted to be friends but all you ever did was lead me on and then drop me down! You have no idea how hurtful it was to me! I thought you were cool and I looked up to you but in the end you were just a complete jerk! I don't care if you fire me because of this because that would be a blessing to be as far away from you as possible!" Chris stood there huffing from his angry speech and his face completely red from anger. Wesker just stood there in udder shock. No one had ever done that to him before. Wesker turned his attention to the ground not saying a word. Chris was about to chew him out again until he was interrupted by Wesker. "I'm so stupid. I've…I've been so harsh on you for such a long time and I never realized how much I had actually hurt you. I feel so horrible. I've been alone my whole life and I've never realized how to be friends with anyone. I put up a wall around myself because I felt…insecure about social interactions. When you suddenly came to me trying to befriend me I became…scared. I didn't know what to do or how to react. I was afraid you'd hate me or reject me and I'd be alone…again." Wesker cringed at his words, finding them hard to speak in front of someone. Wesker knew Chris would laugh at his weakness and would completely reject him. Then he felt something he wasn't expecting. He felt warm arms wrap around his body and pull him closer to an even warmer body. "If I had known you had felt that way I wouldn't have said such horrible things. I…I never knew you were like this." Wesker didn't say anything, he just stood there frozen. Chris half expected him to push him away but instead he felt him wrap his arms around him as well. "Thank you Chris." Wesker looked up to Chris and he smiled slightly at him. "Do you think maybe…we should start over and try and be friends again?" Chris nodded in agreement and they awkwardly embraced once more.

Jill, Barry, and Joseph arrived back in the office laughing amongst themselves. Jill stopped noticing it was rather quite in the office. "Uhhh, where's Chris." Jill looked around and saw nobody at all. "Hey where's Wesker?" Joseph was looking into his office and found the lights still on but nobody there. All three of them stood around wondering what was going on until Jill noticed a sound in the other room. "Hey that sounded like laughter." Jill made her way over to the food lounge noticing the door was closed. "They must have accidentally locked themselves inside." She prayed that they hadn't tried to kill each other again. When she opened the door she saw something she wasn't expecting. She saw Chris and Wesker smiling and laughing with each other. "Oh! Hey there Jill! I was wondering when you guys would come back." "Well I guess we should all probably go back to work." Everyone huffed and reluctantly went back to their stations. Wesker and Chris smiled at each other before going their separate ways. "So I see you and Captain Wesker made up. I'm proud of you two!" Chris beamed at Jill in response. "I'm happy to." Chris continued to smile as he turned to his boss' office. Things were starting to finally looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Finally I've had enough time to write something. I've been suuuuuuuuuuper busy to the point to where I thought I might implode. But never the less I didn't turn into a black hole and I started writing again! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Resident Evil.

"Hey Chris! Yoo hoo!" Jill snapped her fingers in front of Chris' face for several moments before getting a response from him in his daydream like state. "Wha? Oh uh what, what is it?" Chris snapped out of his daydream and looked up at his co-worker who looked subtlety irritated. "Chris did just you hear anything I said or are you just staring at your computer thinking about nothing again?" Chris rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment from his inattentive habit. "Sorry Jill." He tried to smile to try and ease the situation but it didn't really work all that well. "No wonder Captain Wesker gets irritated with you. Anyways, today they were testing people to become new S.T.A.R.S members. Wanna go check it out?" "Yeah sure. Sounds like fun." Both of them got up and headed over to the training area, with Jill brimming with excitement. "This is going to be so cool! I love seeing people's passion for serving for S.T.A.R.S.!" Chris laughed softly to himself. Jill was always gets so excited and passionate for everything even if she doesn't necessarily like it. I guess that was one of Jill's highlights. He always kind of felt a tinge of jealousy but he grew to accept he'd never be that way. Chris stopped his train of thought and decided thinking about that right now wasn't the best thing to do. He turned his attention back at the training area and he and Jill continued to stare out at the new comers training session for the rest of the afternoon.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting I have to pee now! Wait here I'll be back in a minute!" Jill quickly scuffled away hoping she'd make it in time. "Jill is so weird sometimes." Chris chuckled softly and turned his attention back to the trainees. They were testing their CQC out on the trainer this time and they really looked like they were getting into it. "Ah, I remember when you tried out for S.T.A.R.S. I could really tell you had potential, and I was correct." Chris quickly whirled around in shock from the sudden words of Captain Wesker behind him. "O-Oh hello there Captain. You startled me there." Chris held his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat quickly from being alarmed. "Hmm, well let's hope my startling behavior doesn't change the outcome of my request." "Well what is it you want Captain?" "Hmm, well I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to lunch." Chris stood there a little surprised but soon retaliated with a bright smile like normal. "Of course! I would love to!" Chris beamed at Wesker. "Good, I'll see you at noon." Wesker softly smirked and walked away.

Jill popped out of the bathroom and quickly ran over to Chris, noticing him glowing with joy. Chris stood there with a smile on his face and just staring off into space. "Uh Chris?  
>You all there? Hellooooo?" Jill shook Chris' shoulder gently, waking him up from his daydream. "Huh? What? Oh! Hey there Jill! I didn't see you. How was your pee?" Jill reeled back slightly at Chris' strange behavior. "How was my pee? What kind of question was that? Never mind all that! Why are you acting all spacey lately?" Jill put her hands on her hips obviously showing she was worried to a degree. "Heh, I didn't notice. I guess I'm just happy about me and Wesker getting along." Chris scratched the back of his head nervously like he always did. Jill stared at him questioningly. Hmm, is he telling the truth? It seems like it but I feel he's not telling me something. Then again it's Chris, meaning even if there is something else he's probably not even aware of it. Jill sighed and patted Chris on the shoulder. "So the butt-sex is good then?" Chris immediately reeled back from embarrassment and shock at Jill. A bright red blush rushed across his entire face making him look like a tomato. "Haha! You've got a tomato face again! I'm guessing I hit the nail on the head then?" A frustrated looked appeared on his face and his red flush was still promenade on his face. "Jill that's not funny! I'm not having sex with Wesker! Why do you keep saying things like that! It's really embarrassing!" Chris crossed his arms and huffed. "Haha! You're so funny when you act like that, that's why I do it! I know you guys aren't like that all. It's just funny how you react is all. You shouldn't take things so seriously all the time! Lighten up!" Jill nudged Chris in the ribs trying to get him out of his pouty mood. "Oh come on! You know you want to have some fun during lunch break with me and Barry!" "Well I'll have you know I'll be spending my lunch with Captain Wesker." Jill just snickered to herself before she burst out laughing. "Don't forget the whipped cream and strawberries!" Jill held her stomach and fell onto the floor with tears in her eyes. Chris threw his arms down to his sides and walked off in a huff.<p>

Chris walked through the police station in a huff and still with a tint of red on his cheeks. He didn't know where he was going; all he wanted was to get away from Jill's teasing. He someone out of the corner of his eye and turned his head as he was walking. It was a short girl with short brunette hair and pale skin. Wow, she looked really young and she looked like she was trying out for S.T.A.R.S. too. Before he had any more time to look he came into contact with something hard but at the same time warm. Papers went flying and Chris stumbled back and fell onto his butt. "Ah! My papers! Hey! Watch where you're—Oh! Chris! Are you alright? I couldn't past all these papers." Chris quickly recovered and picked up as many papers as possible and handed it to the person, soon realizing it was Wesker. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I feel stupid!" Chris kept apologizing but Wesker wasn't paying attention to what Chris was saying rather his attention was on Chris' complexion. "Are you feeling quite alright Christopher? You look rather… pale. Are you sick?" Before Chris could object Wesker put the back of his wrist onto Chris' forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem very warm but you're still quite pink. Are you sick?" Chris just softly shook his head underneath of Wesker's wrist. "Well go wash your face off. It should clear up the redness." Wesker smiled slightly and picked up the remainder of his paperwork and headed back to his office. Chris was heading to the bathroom but before he could go inside he heard Wesker call his name and he turned around to see. "Don't forget to meet me for lunch or you're fired." Wesker smirked and headed into his office. Chris chuckled lightly and headed into the bathroom. Wesker was so weird sometimes.

Chris was sitting at his desk doodling waiting for lunch break. He periodically stared at his wanting time to go faster so he could hang out with Wesker. Chris chuckled softly to himself think about how hanging out with his boss was "cool" in his book. Chris was so occupied in his thoughts he almost didn't notice Jill peering over his computer staring at him. "Yes Jill?" Jill became wide-eyed when Chris acknowledged her and she quickly withdrew from her hiding spot (if you could call it that). As soon as she sat down Chris got up from his chair and stretched. "Finally! It's lunch time! See ya Jill!" Beofre she could even say a word Chris swiftly left the room without so much as a sound. Jill rubbed her chin in speculation, wondering why Chris would rather hang out with Captain Wesker than her. They were best friends after all and Wesker and him had only been "friends" for only a little while. I wasn't fair that Wesker could just steal him away. Why didn't pay as much attention to her anymore. All his attention was focused on stupid Wesker. Maybe she was jealous? How could she be? She had never been jealous before. Jill sighed softly under her breath and softly spoke to herself. "Maybe I am jealous."

AN: Hmm, I don't really know what I think of this chapter. I'm just trying to build up the relationships a little slower to try and make it a little more realistic. If you guys don't like the pacing of it I can speed it up? So if you have any suggestions, compliments, or complaints tell me or I'll never know. Anyways! Bye bye! See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey everybody! It's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry to keep you waiting! Though I'm not exactly sure it was worth the wait but I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Resident Evil.

A chilly wind blew swiftly through the afternoon air. Chris tucked his gloved hands into his jackets pockets in an attempt to warm them up. "Damn it's getting chilly. I guess it is December so I should probably expect it." Chris' warm breath whirled in the chilly wind, dancing across the air like smoke moving in every direction.

His footsteps in the snow crunched with every movement he made. He made his way over to a bench and brushed away the snow that blanketed it. He sat down and sighed quietly to himself. "I wonder when he'll be here." He huffed and slumped down in the bench to try and keep himself warm.

He shivered slightly as the cold wind blew through him. Unexpectedly instead of a cold chill he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He immediately whirled around to find Wesker standing behind him with a slight smile on his face. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you didn't have to sit here too long."Chris smiled back and swiftly got up and stood next to Wesker.

"I was only waiting here for a minute. So where is it you wanted to take me to?" Wesker gestured Chris to come walk with him as he started to walk down the side walk. "It's one of my favorite places to eat at during my lunch break."

Chris smiled and shivered slightly as he felt a chill rattle up his spine. "S-Sounds g-great." Wesker looked at Chris with concern until he realized what was wrong. "Would you like to borrow my scarf Chris? It's somewhat irritating that you're always cold. You really should dress warmer." Before Chris said anything Wesker wrapped his dark brown scarf around his neck.

"U-Uh Wesker what are you doing?" Chris stared at Wesker with a bewildered look on his reddened face. "Well isn't this what friends do? I'm not quite sure how to act so I looked at some sources. Is this not normal?" Chris blushed subtly at Wesker's inexperience. It wasn't like him to be so unknowing. It was a little interesting to see him this way.

"Hello Chris?" Chris immediately snapped out of his thoughts turned his attention back to Wesker. He was getting really drifty lately and that was the last thing he needed to do in front of his boss. "Oh um, sorry. I was just thinking." Wesker lowered his eyebrow making him look like he was confused. "About what? If this makes you uncomfortable I'll stop." "No! I mean it's just that… well." Chris sighed and rubbed his temple. How was he supposed to explain this? "Well it seems a little fast. I mean you're still my boss too. It just seems a little… awkward." Wesker turned his head away and created some distance from him. "That is awkward. That wasn't what I was trying to do. "

Feeling a little uneasy by the way things were going Chris cheerfully spoke up. "Hey so what was that place we're going to? I've been dying to know!" Chris' cheery question perked Wesker back up and he replied with more enthusiasm. "It's a small place not too many people have heard of. I've only been there a couple of times and I've wanted to go again for a while."

Chris raised his eyebrow hoping Wesker would elaborate but instead he just stopped and stood looking up. Chris turned and looked to see what Wesker was seeing. It was an old looking food joint that looked more like someone's house rather than a restaurant. "Uh… is this it?" Wesker laughed softly and replied in a rather duh-of-course-it-is-stupid sort of manner. "Of course it is. Looks can be deceiving Chris. Trust me, it's delicious." Both men then promptly opened the doors and embraced the welcoming scents and warmth.

When they sat down at their table a young blonde waitress with defined curves greeted them and handed them their menus. She had long wavy hair and luscious eyelashes covering emerald green eyes. She winked at Wesker before turning her attention to another table. Wesker didn't seem to acknowledge her advance and instead took of his jacket. For Chris however things didn't seem to roll over as well.

Who does she think she is? Flirting with Wesker, ha! As if that's even possible. She should just throw in the towel and tap out now because she's not getting anything from that stone wall of a person. A smug look grew on Chris' face as his thoughts deepened on the waitress' idiotic attempt at flattery on his boss.

His thought bubble was soon burst when the waitress soon returned to ask for their order. He hadn't even really looked at the menu yet because of his musings. The waitress asked him what he wanted in soft spoken voice that was quite elegant. He quickly skimmed then menu and ordered something he though sound somewhat appetizing. She wrote it down immediately and affectionately turned her attention to Wesker.

"So what can I get you sweetie?" Chris wanted to puke. Sweetie? Is that the best she could come up with? God she is getting nowhere fast. Wesker pointed to the menu as he looked up to her with a slight smile on his face. Wait what? He isn't honestly responding to this woman's responses is he? No way, Wesker couldn't do such a thing could he? Then the though occurred to him. Maybe Wesker likes to flirt with people. The thought made his spine chill. No way! That's way too weird!

Chris sat in his own little world of strange little musings as the waitress continued to flirt with his boss. "Ha-ha! I never thought of it like that! Well I've got to get to other customers; your order will be right out sweetie." Wesker turned his attention back to Chris with a slight smile on his face. "So what do you think of the place?" Chris just grumbled under his breath and turned his gaze else were.

Wesker, obviously confused raised his eyebrow in concern. "I'm guessing you don't like it? You can tell me, I won't get offended." Chris felt suddenly ashamed and explained to Wesker that he was enjoying himself and there was nothing to worry about.

The waitress soon came sauntering up to their table with food in hand. She laid down their warm food down on their table and turned her attention to Wesker again. "I made sure it was extra special for you sweetie." She winked at him again before strolling special as in poisoned with stupid. What a floozy! Get a life!

Chris and Wesker made idle conversation while they ate their food and every once in a while the waitress would sneak back over to indulge Wesker with her infatuation. After they finished the waitress dropped their check off on their table with a couple of peppermints.

Chris looked down at the check and saw a hand written phone number at the bottom of it. Honestly? She put her freaking phone number on the check! This is just ridiculous! I just wanted to enjoy hanging out with Wesker but miss flirts-a-lot just had to squeeze her fat head in and consume everything with overbearing bubbly personality.

As they left Wesker turned his attention to Chris. "Did you like the place Chris? I found it to be quite amusing." I'm sure you did Wesker thought Chris as he nodded his head. They continued to walk while chatting idly the rest of the way.

As soon as they got back Chris immediately rushed back to his desk and plunged for his chair. He just wanted to relax and not think about the whole ordeal. Next time we go to lunch I'm picking the place. I'm definitely not going back there again, at least not with Wesker.


End file.
